Pick A Pet
by CastielandMe
Summary: Cas/Dean. Dean and Sam are in hell - then Gabriel and Cas turn up. Mainly Dean/Cas but will have some Gabe/Sam. WARNING. PARAGRAPHING HATES ME.   Slash, Language, Violence, Torture, Possible self-harm.
1. When We First Met

Pick A Pet

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters; but I do own this plot, so steal it, and I'll find you. :)

Cas And Dean end up together after a messed up demon tells Dean he needs a 'pet'. Crappy summery but hopefully not a bad story. Rated M for language, slash and possibly violence.

Chapter 1-When we first met.

Dean brushed his lips across Castiel's hair, smiling.

'I still can't believe it.' He murmured, chuckling.

'Me neither.' Cas replied. 'I still sometimes wake up and expect to be alone.'

'Same. That son of a bitch… when he told me to… I don't think he ever imagined I'd keep you forever, or that I would care for you.' Dean shivered gently at the memory.

'Do you remember?' Castiel whispered, stoking his partner's hand.

'Of course I do. When we met…'

*f*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k* (DEAN)

Dean snarled as Alastair strutted into his room, interrupting his mid-morning nap.

'What do _you_ want?' Dean hissed, stretching.

'Follow me.'

'Uh… In my pants? I think not.'

'Fine,' Alastair snapped, 'Two minutes. I'll wait outside.'

*f*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k*O*v*e*r*

'I had no idea what he wanted.' Dean laughed. 'He just walked in, looking all high-and-mighty.'

'Yeah. Same for me.' Cas murmured, remembering…

*f*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k* (CASTIEL)

'Oi,Cas.' A boot hitting Castiel in the side of the head startled him awake.

'Huh?' He murmured groggily. 'Wha-?'

'Alastair has an assignment for you, again.'

'Ugh..'

'They must think you're really good.'

'Shut up. I don't want to think about it.'

'Well, Alastair says he'll be back in four minutes for you, so he said pack your stuff, fast. And apparently you won't be coming back this time, so don't forget anything.' Cas groaned, rolling out of bed, throwing the boot back, grinning when he received a muffled 'Ouch!'

*f*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k*O*v*e*r*

**Sorry if I don't update soon, I have a lot of work to do. Please R&R. **


	2. You Were Beautiful,, And I was Shy

**Pick A Pet**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters; but I do own this plot, so steal it, and I'll find you. :)**

**Cas And Dean end up together after a messed up demon tells Dean he needs a 'pet'. Crappy summery but hopefully not a bad story. Rated M for language, slash and possibly violence.**

'You know,' Cas chuckled, 'The bruise I got from that boot took a week to fade.'

'You still looked beautiful.' Dean whispered, nibbling on Castiel's ear. 'I thought I'd died and gone to heaven.' Cas laughs at the irony, twisting in his lover's arms to brush their lips together.

*f*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k* (DEAN)

'Where are we going?' Dean whined, stretching his arms high above his head.

'Here.' Alastair rapped his knuckles on a door, shoving it open after him.

'Er.' Dean looked at the man on the floor, confused.

'Fancy a pet? Come on, it's fun.' Alastair laughed, pulling the man brutally up to his feet. 'This is Castiel. A great fuck, and amazing blows. Lucifer's gift to you.'

'But I'm not…' The word stuck in Dean's throat, and he shook his head.

'Gay?' Alastair chuckled. 'Most demon's aren't. Doesn't mean it's not amazing. He's my personal favourite.'

'Uh…' Dean wavered, looking at the man properly for the first time. Then Dean wondered why exactly he wasn't gay. The man was beautiful. Short brown hair, bright blue eyes, in torn black jeans and an unbuttoned shirt, showing his carefully toned stomach.

'Nice thoughts.' Alastair laughed. 'So you'll take him?'

'Sure. Okay.' Dean shrugged, looking at _Castiel _again.

*f*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k*O*v*e*r*

'So _that's _what you were thinking. You know you never told me?'

'I know.' Dean replied, smiling.

'Not fair.'

'What about you, what were your first impressions?'

Castiel laughed, running a hand through Dean's hair.

*f*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k* (CASTIEL)

When that man - Dean - agreed to take me, for once I was actually excited about working. He was beautiful. When he pointed me into the spare room beside his, I dropped my stuff, quickly rushing into the en suite to pleasure myself.

Groaning quietly, I wiped the cum off my hand, shaking my head. What the hell? I'd been assigned to people before… but this was the first time I'd ever not minded. The guy was breathtaking- and I _was _gay. I couldn't wait for him to give me a job. For him to fuck me.

He called me into the kitchen, smiling weakly. He was nervous.

'Hey.' He murmured. I nodded shyly, as he motioned for me to sit.

*f*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k*O*v*e*r*


	3. And then we chatted over a bowl of soup

**Pick A Pet**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters; but I do own this plot, so steal it, and I'll find you. :)**

**Cas And Dean end up together after a messed up demon tells Dean he needs a 'pet'. Crappy summery but hopefully not a bad story. Rated M for language, slash and possibly violence. Be proud of me, three chapters in one day!**

'I was so shy. So worried you would hate me.' Castiel admitted.

'I was nervous, too. You looked _terrified _of me.' Dean chuckled.

'I remember.' Cas replied, smiling.

*f*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k* (BOTH)

'Would you - do you want some soup? Surely Alastair doesn't feed you well, being the bitch he is.' Dean chuckled uneasily.

'Yes, please. Thank you. Alastair refuses to feed me when I'm with him; apparently, it will make me long for his… uh… _jizz_, more.' Castiel coughed, and blushed. 'Sorry.'

'Don't worry about it. Sit, please.' Cas sat hesitantly, dipping bread in his soup. 'So, uh, Cas. Are you actually… gay?'

'Yep. Full-on bent.' Castiel chuckled softly.

'Oh. Uh… Cool. I guess.'

'What about you? Are you straight?' Dean looked up swiftly, stunned.

'Uh. Well. I always considered myself straight. But I guess things can change.' He winked at Cas, causing his 'pet' to blush.

*f*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k*O*v*e*r*

'Yeah, that remains, to this day, to be one of the worst pick-up lines _ever._' Cas chuckled, licking Dean's cheek sexily.

'Ah.. But what happened next? It worked alright.'

**Guys, be so proud of me! Three chapters in one day! Woop! Keep expecting more very often! Love you all, thanks for reading! **

**Pleaseeeeeee R&R. **


	4. But Then My Brother Turned Up

**Pick A Pet**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters; but I do own this plot, so steal it, and I'll find you. :)**

**Cas And Dean end up together after a messed up demon tells Dean he needs a 'pet'. Crappy summery but hopefully not a bad story. Rated M for language, slash and possibly violence. WARNING - BAD LANGUAGE. No like-y, no read-y. **

'Maybe it did,' Cas agreed. 'Or maybe you just looked hot with your hair all tousled.'

'Maybe.' Dean agreed, 'Or maybe it was just a good line.'

'Yeah, yeah…'

*f*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k* (BOTH)

'Erm.' Cas was at a loss of words to say, so he gulped down some soup, feeling hot blood pool to his crotch, ignoring the scalding skin in his throat.

'Nice cock.' Dean laughed as he walked around the table, eyes on the top of Castiel's thighs. Cas chuckled.

'Thanks.' His voice barely above a whisper as Dean knelt in front of him, looking in his eyes.

'So what does Alastair usually have you do?' He breathed, smiling.

'Well..' Cas's head felt scrambled; he couldn't find a single coherent thought. 'Uh.. Blowjobs. Fuck. Err.'

'I think… we're going to have a LOT of fun.' Dean sighed, washing sweet breath over Castiel's face. 'After I've had a shower. Eat up.'

Cas sat there, watching Dean as he strutted off, waggling his slender ass for effect. Cas got harder, and Dean smirked.

'Don't you dare touch that,' Dean laughed. 'It's mine.' Castiel chewed his lip, gazing at Dean in the mirror as he stripped off his shirt.

'Shit.' Cas breathed. Dean turned, caught his eye, and winked.

'Five minutes.' He called, smiling.

*f*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k*O*v*e*r*

'Damn. Watching those muscles in your back move was so fucking sexy.' Cas moaned, stroking down Dean's hair.

'Yeah. But-' Dean started, but Castiel silenced him with his lips.

'It was even sexier when I was licking them, I know.' Cas laughed. Dean kissed his eye.

'Not fair.'

*f*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k* (DEAN)

I stood in the shower, shaking my head. What was I doing? I wasn't gay! Or..? I shook my head again, letting the hot water run over my naked body. Jeez, what-

'DEAN! WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?' Shit. Sam.

'Be right there!' Sam, my brother, would of course stress if he found a strange man in the apartment. Shaking the water drops from his hair, he chuckled, wrapping a towel around his waist. This'd get Cas going. (What the hell? Where did that come from?)

*f*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k*O*v*e*r**

**Thanks guys, for reading! Please subscribe and review! ;) xx**


	5. And He Remembers

**Pick A Pet**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters; but I do own this plot, so steal it, and I'll find you. :)**

**Cas And Dean end up together after a messed up demon tells Dean he needs a 'pet'. Crappy summery but hopefully not a bad story. Rated M for language, slash and possibly violence. **

Samuel Winchester was, at that point, sitting on his bed in the next room. He smiled. Of course he remembered. Not the best of memories, which kind of re-enforced his memory-power-ness.

*f*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k* (SAM)

Walking in to my shared apartment with my brother, I yelled out, spotting the man sprawled on the bed -MY bed-, in just jeans.

'DEAN! WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?' I hollered, hearing him call something back. My gaze remained on the dick on my bed. He leapt up, got on his knees, and apologised hurriedly, head bent. Then I froze.

'Shit.' I breathed, getting to my own knees in front of him. 'Turn.' He shuffled around, cursing quietly. I stared at the criss-crossed scars, imagining the skin flayed from his back. He winced as I touched them.

'No.' He breathed.

'What?'

'Don't touch.'

'DEAN!' If that son of a bitch did this to him…

'WHAT?' He walked in, a towel around his waist. Giving Cas a massive hard-on.

Okay….

*f*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k*O*v*e*r*

'Not nice. At all.' Sam thought.

**THANKS GUYS**

**xx**


	6. But Then He Saw

5 - then we were together at last

Cas chuckled. 'Your brother amuses me.' He murmured, looking into Sam's mind.

'Why?' Dean asked, kissing Castiel's hair lovingly.

'He's remembering the day he met me. Hard and on his bed.'Dean laughed.

'Then I come into the room to find him yelling at me!'

'It was funny afterwards.'. Cas muttered, smiling...

F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K* (DEAN)

'Shit, Dean, what did you do to this guy?' Sam yelled, gesturing at the deep, mostly fairly fresh scars littering Castiel's bare back.

'Huh?' I yelled in return, 'That wasn't me!' Sam went red, furious.

'Who was it then, Dean, coz it sure as heaven wasn't me!' Cas whimpered, pulling his shirt over his head, trying to back away from the outbreaking fight between me and Sam.

'Sam, this is Castiel, okay? A friend of mine.' I knew Cas would appreciate my non-use of 'male hooker' or even worse, 'pet'.

'So how-?'

'Probably Alastair, am I right Cas?' I glanced at him, hunched over on the floor beside the bed, shaking with terror. 'Shit. Sammy, sorry, but can you give us a minute?' Sam nodded, finally quiet, and exited the room without complaint.

F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*O*V*E*R

'I swear to Lucifer, your eyes went a mega-eerie yellow.' Cas chuckled uneasily as Dean's fingers danced across his scarred back.

'Yeah, you were crapping your pants. I felt really bad after, though.'

F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K* (CAS)

Shitty. Shitty. Shit. I crouched beside the bed, cowering from the intense anger that was Samuel and Dean Winchester. Sam scarpered pretty fast, and I watched Dean with apologetic eyes.

'S'ok.' Dean murmured before I could even apologise. 'I had it coming.'

'Dean.' I mumbled, hand over my crotch, 'where's your bed?' He chuckled, pointing to the door opposite to that which Sam left through.

'I'll be there in a minute.' He vowed, smiling as I walked off.

F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*O*V*E*R

'Tasty ass,' Dean murmured, stroking Cas's ass there and then. 'Couldn't tear my non-gay eyes away.' He winked, dragging his fingers through his lovers hair while Sam, next door, heard, and pretended to gag.

**Thnx for believing in me, and sticking with me for this long! Lovee yooh alll xxx 33Joo xx**


	7. And I Didn't

**Pick A Pet**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters; but I do own this plot, so steal it, and I'll find you. :)**

**Cas And Dean end up together after a messed up demon tells Dean he needs a 'pet'. Crappy summery but hopefully not a bad story. Rated M for language, slash and possibly violence.**

**WARNING - THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOWJOBS.**

'Urgh.' Sam groaned in the next room. 'That was not on my to-do list.'

Cas laughed, listening to Sam's thoughts.

'What?' Dean murmured, kissing Castiel's forehead.

'Sam. He's remembering what came next.'

'Me too.' Dean chuckled, rolling his hips against Cas's thigh, earning a smile for his hardness.

'I remember…'

*f*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k* (DEAN)

"Blow me." I murmured. Cas smiled, but my hands were sweating with nerves. He knelt in front of me on the carpet, my eyes closing with anxiety when Cas put his hands on my fly. Anxiety, and pleasure.

Cool air hit my exposed dick, not quite hard, as I could've predicted. But hot breath washing over me and I felt myself stir. But by the point Cas had me fully in his mouth, sucking lightly, I was almost fully hard, pushing into him with pleasure wracking my body. I moaned loudly, chewing on my lip when I realized I must've sounded like a whore.

'Let it go.' Cas instructed, nibbling on my inner thigh.

Castiel began to bob his head up and down, moving so skilfully I almost came right then. And then Cas moaned.

The vibrations made me shudder in pleasure, my eyes snapping open to watch his head still intently bobbing on my cock. Cas glanced up at me, eyes shining as he moaned again, smirking when my hips bucked involuntarily into him.

Castiel's hand fumbled with the front of his jeans, tugging the fly open and fisting himself furiously, making me smile at his swollen cock.

The sight of this alone made me come hard and fast down Cas's throat.

*f*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k*O*v*e*r*

'Gawd.' Cas chuckled, leg twitching as Dean's hips carried on shifting against it.

'Hush.' Dean grunted, rolling his self harder and faster until he came over the both of them. Cas moaned, swiping it up on one finger and into his mouth.

'Better than ever.'

'Yeah you are.'

**LOL**

**Thanks for reading, guys! Lovee yooh. **

**Jo xx**


	8. But He Saw THAT

**Pick A Pet**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters; but I do own this plot, so steal it, and I'll find you. :)**

**Cas And Dean end up together after a messed up demon tells Dean he needs a 'pet'. Crappy summery but hopefully not a bad story. Rated M for language, slash and possibly violence.**

**WARNING - THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLASH. Loll.**

'Fuck. I'd never been screwed so well.' Dean laughed,

'I'd never screwed someone so… amazing.'

'I know, I'm amazing.' Dean replied smugly.

*f*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k* (DEAN)

Crouched on all fours, on the bed, breathing heavy as Castiel licked my neck.

'Please. No prep. Just go. Now.' Cas moaned, lying over me, pressing against my entrance, nibbling the top of my spine.

'Ready?' He whispered. I didn't answer, but pressed my hips back, pushing his tip inside me. He moaned, shoving in roughly.

'Fuck.' I groaned, 'Shift already.' He moved slowly, making me growl. He trust, deep and hot, getting faster and faster as he yelled out his prayers.

'Oh, DEAN!' He screamed aloud as I thrust back up, moaning.

'uck, yeah, there!' I whimpered as he hit a spot that made me writhe beneath him. 'There, fuck yes, God!'

'No blaspheme, please.' He murmured quietly, gaining speed, hissing as he burst inside me, heating my body throughout with his self.

'Cas!' I yelled, feeling his hand wrap around me, pumping. The feeling of his cum inside me, his cock thrusting despite spent, and his fingers on me, made me come so violently I was in fear of passing out. I groaned as he pulled out, and licked his fingers clean.

'That's some tasty shit.' He murmured, kissing me gently. I crinkled my nose as I tasted my own passion.

'You actually like that?' He chuckled.

'It's different when it's not your own.'

'Hmm. I'll test that theory later. For now I need a shower.' I went to move, but _damn_, I was too tired.

'I can't move.' He replied.

'Well that's shit, I wanted you to help me.' Cas leapt up.

'Come on, I thought you wanted a shower?'

*f*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k*O*v*e*r

'Shit. That was the best shower ever.'

'And you were never blasphemous again.'

'Yeah. But you, bitchy, could've-'

'GUYS!' Sam yelped, barging in, covering his eyes when he spotted Castiel's arse, 'Stop talking about the first time he screwed you, please.'

'Come on, Sam. Lighten up, bro. Come sit. Cas make room. And pull up the covers.' Sam came and sat beside the now-decent Castiel, grinning.

'I swear to God-'

'SAM!'

'Sorry Cas. I swear that only I know how disturbing it was to hear you screaming my brother's name.'

'Not for me.' Cas laughed, his hand tightening on Dean's thigh.

'Ew. Anyway, the next bit was actually just as bad, if not worse…'

**THANKS guys, love you all. Virtual hugs xxx lol.**

**Please r&r. I would be picky and say I need 5 reviews, but I can't wait. Soon as this has been uploaded, I'm carrying on writing.**

**Lots of lovee.**

**Jo xx**


	9. But DAMN, check what happened next!

**Told ya all I'd write again fast. Lol. Anyhow. I can't copy and past my disclaimer that I wrote originally, like I usually do, so here goes. A rough schishcombobularific guess.**

**I.**

**Do.**

**Not.**

**Own.**

**Supernatural.**

**But I wish I'd owned Cas. **

**Sorry if this chapter's kinda bad, I am a suckish writer. Sorry bout that. The added fact that I'm writing and watching 'Remember Me' at the same time. Robert Patterson. ILoveYou. **

**I know I'm going to ramble on. So IF YOU DO want to SKIP AHEAD to the STORY, please FEEL FREE to do so because I can get ANNOYING.**

**THAT WAS IN CAPS SO IT STANDS OUT.**

**Lol.**

**So yeah. I'll comment at the end if I think this chapter really captured it's full potential, there are so many things I could put, and so NOT enough room to put it all in.**

**Sorry. Again. For rambling. But I'm still not done. **

**Now I'll apologise for my lack of non-flashback-action. I will get there - eventually - but this chapter concentrates on something that completely changes everything ever happeneded in the history of everness. And I love made up words, in case you didn't guess. Lol. I amuse myself.**

**Okay, enough incessant rambling. I'm done. If you're still reading, sorry. And thanks. But still sorry. You really should've stopped. Before you get an annoyance-migraine. Lol.**

**Love you all, please R&R. Thanks for listening. **

**(Shut Up, Jo.)**

**Language. **

**(Sorry.)**

Anyway…

Cas and Dean lay on the bed, looking lovingly into each other's eyes as Sam dry-heaved on the end of the bed.

'Ugh.'

'Shut up. Gabriel's coming in a minute.' Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth, making Sam brighten up instantly at the mention of his lover.

'Mmm. Open your ears, you'll get a good time.' Sam laughed, licking his lips.

*F*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k* (SAM)

I heard girlish giggling coming from the shower, and shoved my IPod in roughly, drowning out the noises with a bit of My Chemical Romance - S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W. Perfect. The song ended and during the quiet lull before the next one started I heard the shower splutter, drip, then stop.

'Finally.' I murmured, turning the volume down before I got deafened.

'Shut up!' Dean hollered, banging a hand against his wall. Hmm. I must've spoke louder than I thought.

'If YOU do!' I yelled back.

Hang on…

I heard _giggles. _

Coming from my extremely masculine brother's _shower_.

_What the hell? _I got up, walking into Dean's room with a scowl on my face. Not even bothering to stop and register what it could've been.

I strutted into his room, cocky and arrogant as usual - not even having enough sense to admit that this couldn't be the best thing- ; but was brought down from my high horse with an almighty crash at the sight before me.

'SHIT!' Dean hollered, falling off the bed with a thump, tugging a pillow with him to cover his fully-erect cock. Castiel was sprawled on his bed, naked, hands cuffed above his head, knees cocked up in an attempt to hide his own painfully swollen dick.

'Bitch! Cas, shit, sorry!' Dean yelped, diving ontop of him, yanked the covers with him so he was decently hid whilst he unlocked his bitch.

'DEAN! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?' I bellowed, covering my eyes, the image of Dean giving Castiel a blowjob permentantly branded to the inside of my lids.

'SHIT, SAM!' Dean yelled back. Then the fucking cunt _laughed_.

Dean jumped up, dragging his jeans on, and I glanced at Cas. He had massive black shadows, stretching out to either side. For a second I could've sworn… could've sworn they were… _wings. _

I'm going nuts.

'Oh my God.' I groaned, massaging my eyes with my fingertips, trying to scrub out painful mental imagery.

'Sorry, Master.' Castiel whimpered, knelt on the floor before me, neck bowed.

'Don't.. I- You don't have to call me that.' I murmured uneasily, Dean pulling Cas to his feet.

'Castiel, come here.' My brother muttered, wrapping an arm around Cas's waist.

'Before I ask something else, who the fuck _giggled _in the shower?' I demanded, still slightly moved by the cute pairing.

'Erm…' Dean blushed - fucking _blushed_ - chuckling. 'That would be me.'

'Okay, dude, never, _ever _again within my hearing range, I'm actually begging you.' He nodded, still crimson.

'Mr. Winchester, Sir?' Cas asked meekly.

'My god, no. I couldn't be classed as a Sir, I don't have the gentleman-ly capabilities.' I laughed, 'What is it, Castiel?'

'You… When Dean was dressing… you didn't-'

'See massive black-purple shadows, by any chance? Yeah. I thought I was going nuts, but-'

'Yeah. I was afraid you'd say that.'

'Castiel, what _are _you?'

*F*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k*O*v*e*r*

'God,-'

'NO!' Cas snapped, glaring at Sam.

'Sorry, Cas. Er… I was about to say Jesus… maybe not. Okay, GOSH, I was mega-confusulated.'

'I always am when you speak, Sammy.' Dean laughed, nudging his brother playfully as Gabriel strutted in - looking shockingly like the younger, too-far-up-his-own-ass Sam.

'Yo bitches. You done here, Sam? I just _hate_ to interrupt,' Gabe smirked, 'Actually, I don't. Anyway, Sam, I need to screw you. Now. Hard and fast.'

'Shit, Gabe. Don't skimp on the details.' Dean snorted, rolling his eyes. He'd heard worse come from his brother's lover's mouth - definitely. The moans, the screaming of his brother's name in every language he'd ever known; and loads more beside, the swearing, the slurping - shit, some of the noise coming from Gabriel's mouth was just plain weird. But some of the words, 'I love you,' 'Never leave me,' 'I want to keep you in my arms forever,' or Dean's favourite, 'If life was a fairytale, it still couldn't be better than this. You're my world, my heart, my everything, and without you I don't know why I'd bother with life. Everyone always wondered why we live, the meaning of life, and I now know what it is. So some people, like me, can fall in love so deeply it makes everything else dull in comparison.' That had been Gabriel's handwritten, rehearsed, wedding vows. And Dean had cried. Making everyone else laugh.

**SHIT! Cas, you're in it now. He probably wouldn't have mentioned it if you didn't ask!**

**I'm pretty synched it worked out this well - but that's my personal opinion. Please give me your thoughts!**

**Love you all!**

**Xx**

**Jo xx **

**P.S. I am going to do a separate SAM/GABE story- only when this one's finished, though. Sorry bout that, but I can't do two at a time. Three., actually I write my own improvisions. Again with the words!**

**It should be good when I do it. **

**This story will, however, have some Sam/Gabe action, just not their history/story shizzle. **

**Love you all,, guys. R&R! xx**


	10. Errr what?

**I Dunnat Own Supernatural. **

**Damnit. **

**Lol.**

**Sorri, I haven't written in like, four days. :O Shame on me! **

**I hope you came back to read…**

**4 Reviews Before I post again. **

**Four. **

**Okai?**

*F*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k* (CAS)

_'Yeah. I was afraid you'd say that.'_

_'Castiel, what are you?'_

Shit. Shitty shit shit.

'Cas?' Dean murmured, staring at me. 'Cas, is this true?' I dodged away, curling into a pathetic ball on the floor, rocking as sobs shook my body. _They can't know, please don't say they know_.

'Castiel…' Sam murmured, stepping toward me. I leapt back, terrified, feeling my 'shadows' leap out again. This time they both saw.

'Cas, what the hell?' Dean hissed, on his knees in front of me. I sobbed pitifully, back against the bed. 'Cas what are they?'

'Wings. My wings.' I whimpered. 'Their shadow.'

'Wings!' Dean breathed. The way his voice sounded shot through me like fire, and the skin on my back tore as the glossy, blue-black reality of my wings burst forth.

'Shit!' I whispered, trying to control their excited shuddering. Dean shuffled forwards on his knees, hand extended. I yelped, leaping back, my winds propelling me onto the bed.

'Cas, what the fucking hell are you?' Sam spat, disgust littering his features.

'I _was_ an angel…' I murmured, 'Alastair dragged me down here…'

'Dick.' Dean hissed, eyes furious.

'Castiel, Cas… what are you doing here. Why are you in our home?'

'I-'

'I love him.' Dean blurted suddenly, blushing. I gawped, eyes wide.

'Really?' I asked.

'Really!' Sam snapped, outraged.

'Lol.' Dean laughed.

'You… love me?' I murmured, breath catching in my throat.

'I do.' Sam stared at his brother uncertainly, like he'd sprouted an extra head or something similar.

'I love you, too.' Dean smiled, standing up and extending it to me. I considered. I knew if I took his hand, there was no going back. No distance, anymore. I'd stop being a 'pet'. I'd be a boyfriend. A gay one.

I smiled, taking my lovers hand as he pulled me to my feet.

*F*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k*O*v*e*r*

'Shit, I forgot about that. Sorry, Cas.' Sam murmured, strutting into the room, looking much like his younger self. His face was flustered, red, eyes gleaming. Not to mention he was only wearing boxers.

'Dude. Clothes!' Dean snapped, clenching Cas's hand beneath the duvet.

'Nah, man. Too hot.' Sam chuckled.

'Yeah. Definitely.' Gabriel agreed, walking in, also almost nude. Sweat dripped off his chest, flicking his soaked hair from his eyes. 'Fuck. Ing. Hell. Samuel. Winchester.'

'Gabe, that's my brother your eye-sexing.' Dean growled, smiling despite himself.

'And that's _my _cousin who's cock you're stroking under the duvet.'

'Touché, dick.' Dean and Gabe grinned at each other, a weak truce between them, merely getting along for the sake of their other halves. How sweet.

*F*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k* (DEAN)

When Cas took my hand, agreeing to be mine, I felt so close to faint it was scary.

'Castiel.' I breathed, touching his lips to mine, revelling in the sweet taste of him.

'DEAN!' Sam yelled, tugging me around by my shoulder.

'Piss off!' I hollered back, grabbing my boyfriend's face, crushing his lips to mine.

'Dean…' Cas pressed quietly when I broke away for air. I wanted to tell him to shut the fuck up and screw me, but I didn't think that was such a good idea.

'Yeah?'

'Alastair wants me. Now.'

Shit.

'Enter.' Alastair called. I squeezed my partner's hand encouragingly as he opened the door. 'Dean, what a su- Hang on.' His gaze fell on my arm around his 'pet's' waist. 'What is this.'

'Alastair. I came…' Cas faltered, and glanced at me. I smiled back supportingly. 'I came to ask your blessing. You called for me, and I know why. But I ask. I want to stop.'

'Why.' His voice was calm, level- giving nothing away.

'I fell in love.'

'With Dean?'

'Yes.' There was an awkward silence, and I cleared my throat pointedly.

'Well. I, of course, free you from your.. Position. You have my blessing.'

'So.' I sighed happily, pulling Cas onto the bed where he snuggled into me.

'Just your brother, now.'

'Yeah.'

'Dean, I love you.'

'I love you too, Cas.'

'Dean.' He whispered, looking into my eyes. 'Dean, will you marry me?'

'Uh. Okay.' I grinned, touching my lips to his forehead.

'You're getting married.' Sam was in the doorway, head cocked.

'Yeah. We are.'

'Okay.' Sam walked in, sitting on the bed's edge.

*F*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k*O*v*e*r*

**One chape**


	11. Exchanging Life Stories

**This chapter is dedicated to a certain someone - you know who you are - for their support and belief in my work. (: **

**Again, Supernatural is not mine. Shame. **

**The same person has also pointed out to me (without being bitchy(: )lots of things that I missed and should probably not have. **

**So here's an… interesting chapter… I hope.**

**For those of you who I forgot to make aware… that's pretty much everyone but shh.**

**Anyway.**

**Gabriel/ Sam story? It's kinda molding itself into this one instead. Fits with the plot, you know? **

**Thanks for reading, please R&R!**

'Shit, Sammy boy, you were thoroughly pissed.' Dean laughed, elbowing his brother roughly in the ribs. It was almost a week later, but they were all still discussing the events of September '10.

'I was.' Sam smiled, glancing at Cas. 'Sorry. I just didn't get how-'

'Don't worry.' Cas chuckled, 'I'm over it.'

*F*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k* (DEAN)

'_Okay.' Sam walked in, sitting on the bed's edge._

My brother's face was an unreadable mask as he stared at Cas.

'Castiel. Why are you in hell?' Sam's words were almost a whisper, but his eyes stayed emotionless.

'That… is a long story.'

'We've got eternity.' Cas looked at me, as if asking permission.

'Cas. Tell us, please? Sam… Can I just ask…'

'What?'

'You won't judge him.' It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He judges my boyfriend, then he'll be judging how black his face would be when I was through with it.

'Of course.' His jaw was taut, and his eyes bore into Cas's with such a glare it was almost fury. 'I wouldn't dream of it.'

'Castiel. I'm here. Tell us.'

Cas sat still, staring at nothing.

'Four years. Four human years. So much longer here. Four years ago, and I stood happy in heaven. As was the norm, Lucifer and Michael had a meeting every year. That year, I was chosen to accompany Michael. And Lucifer took Alastair.

'As usual, the meeting took place without a hitch. Michael and Lucifer talked, discussed the dead of the year, and the matters that were going on in heaven and hell. This was the first time I'd been allowed to attend the meeting, and it was considered a great honour. I sat quietly, listening, deliberately ignoring the stares I was receiving from Alastair.

'Alastair lent over, whispering to Lucifer. His master nodded, looking at me.

"I have a proposition for you, brother." He stated, getting up. "One last… deal before we leave for another year."

"Tease me not, Lucifer. What is your request?"

"I will spare to you one thousand souls, spare those souls an eternity of torture on the rack- if you allow Alastair to take your minion back with him to hell." Michael stood, too, and glanced to me.

"I'll do it, sir. I can save all those people. I'll do it."

'Alastair grinned demonically, staring at me. I was under his command now.'

I stared at Castiel, unable to believe the horrible truth. He'd sacrified himself to save all those people. Signed up for an eternity in hell, an eternity of torture, to save people he didn't know.

'Cas…' I whispered, pulling him closer. 'Cas, I can't believe you did that.'

'Yeah, well.'

'Castiel.' Sam sat motionless on the bed's end, staring at my lover. 'I'm sorry. I misjudged you.'

'Too right!' I muttered bitterly, but Cas shook his head, smiling.

'It's fine, Samuel.' Cas replied, stretching out a hand. To my utter amazement, Sam shook it.

'It's Sam, by the way.'

'It's Cas, for future referance.' I snickered, laughing as they smiled tentatively at each other.

'So what about you two? How'd you get down here?' He enquired. Leaning back against the propped-up pillows, I realized how much more relaxed he was now we knew his story, and now that Sam liked him.

'Well. We're really brothers, and we've been here for… seven years, is it? Yeah.'

'Yeah. Seven years.' Sam agreed.

'Yeah. Well. We died. Obviously. Killed by hellhounds, both of us. We got in the middle of a fight. That's about it. The doggies dragged us down here. And we lasted for six whole years. Six years on the rack. You have no idea… it's so much _longer_… every single day… Alastair sliced us open, slowly, painfully… we both of us never once screamed. Ever. But after six years, we'd had enough. We came off the rack.'

'And tortured the ones who were put on.' Sam finished stiffly.

'Do you still-'

'Yes. We have no choice. It's torture or be tortured.'

'I've been granted… time off. To help you settle in. But I'm due back at work tomorrow.' I grimaced, as Cas winced. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's not your fault.' I glanced at my boyfriend. So considerate, so understanding.

'What did I do to deserve you?' I asked, brushing my lips against his. He chuckled, snuggling into my arm, rubbing his face against my shoulder.

'I love you.' He whispered. My heart leapt to my throat as I smiled.

'I love you, too.'

*F*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k*O*v*e*r*


	12. And Gabriel Arrived

**Man, it's been - what, four hours? Sorry, I can't help it. :L **

**Lol.**

**Anyway.**

**Important chapter in the scheme of things. So READ.**

**Please R&R.**

**Just a word about all those amazing people who've added me to their alert and favourite lists. I think you're all amazing. (: Thanks for your review, if you've reviewed, or if you plan to. Yeah, I'm crazy, okay? Jeez.**

**On with the writing! **

Sammy frowned, pulling Gabriel onto his lap, laughing as his husbands hands shifted up his thigh.

'Hey!' Dean snapped, 'Not on my bed.'

'Chill. We do it all the time when your not her-' Gabe was elbowed in the ribs by Sam, effectively shutting him up. A little late.

'EWWWW!' Dean yelled, throwing a pillow at his brother. 'I'm so buying a new bed!' Gabriel started laughing hysterically, and Dean threw a pillow at him, too. 'Laugh it up, Chucklehead, because guess what? You're paying for it!'

'Bitch.'

*F*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k* (SAM)

'Sammy!' I groaned, getting up from my comfortable position on the sofa.

'What?' I complained, strutting into his room in just jeans.

'Alastair wants you.'

'Why?'

'You… probably don't want to ask.'

'Great.'

That was exactly how I came to be stood outside Alastair's door half an hour later. Shaking with fear. Had Alastair decided that he wasn't a good enough torturer, and was putting him back on the rack? Oh God, please no. No.

'Come in.' Alastair called. I opened the door hesitantly, frowning at the big bad boss man staring at me from the sofa.

'You called.' He motioned for me to sit beside him, and I did, tucking my feet underneath me.

'I did. Gabriel!' A man darted forward, head bowed, neck stiff.

'Sir?'

'Sit.' The man - Gabriel - sat on the floor, eyes down. I stared at the carpet, noticing a faint tinge of red which grew with each second.

'What's-' I bit down on my lip as I joined the dots. This was Alastair's new pet. And he'd already flayed the skin from his back. Bastard.

'Castiel has, I believe, told you what he is, and why he is here?'

'He has.' I agreed tensely, watching as the man before us whimpered, blonde/brown hair falling sweetly about his face. Shit. _Sweetly. What the hell? _

'So I'm assuming you can guess why Gabriel's here?'

'Yeah. To do your service.'

'Not mine.' My throat tightened convulsively, and I stared, stunned.

'But mine.'

'Yes.' I shuddered gently, despite myself. The man looked up, finally, and met my eyes. Grey met black, and I smiled.

'Sure. I'll… look after him.'

I got Gabriel home, back to my shared apartment where my brother and Castiel were making out on the sofa.

'Shit, sorry, Sam! Didn't expect you back so soon! What did Alas-' Dean cut off after leaping up, and catching sight of Gabriel hiding behind me.

'Fuck! Gabriel?' Cas darted forward, pulling the man behind me into a tight hug.

'Nice to see you, man!' Gabriel laughed, wincing slightly when the open wounds on his back were pulled at.

'You too! Oh. Wait. Shit. You're here. Not so good.'

'I'm fine.' Dean shot a quizzical glance at me, and I shrugged.

'Alastair.' I mouthed, and he nodded understandingly.

'Uh, Gabriel… you know why Alastair let you come and live here, right?' Castiel asked, frowning.

'_Yeah_ I do!' Gabriel chuckled - and shock made me freeze when he reached over and slapped my ass playfully. But then I began to grow hard, despite myself. 'I'm here to entertain this big boy right here.' I groaned helplessly, and Cas and Dean shared a look, wisely deciding to vacate the room swiftly.

Five minutes later, I found myself flat back on the bed, clothes gone, Gabriel's lips against mine.

'Shit.' I breathed, rocking my hips into his.

'Fuck me.' Gabriel whispered, eyes half-shut. 'Literally.' I smiled, flipping us over.

'Ready?'

'Yeah.' I pressed into his hot, tight heat, groaning. 'Fuck. You feel so good.' I pumped out slowly, gaining pace as he moaned.

'Fuck me harder!' Gabriel screamed, moaning my name as my hand curled around his leaking cock.

'Gabriel!'

'SAM!' _Fuck_… Gabriel and I came as one, and I pulled out, earning a fresh groan from my partner.

'SAMUEL WINCHESTER, STOP MOANING SO FUCKING LOUDLY!' Dean hollered, as I groaned again when Gabriel kissed my neck.

'Gabe…'

*F*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k*O*v*e*r*

'Bitch. I still can't believe you shag each other on _my _bed.' Dean hissed, and Sam laughed at him.

'Chill your beans, Deano. Hey, want a pizza? I'm buying.'

'Sure, Sammy. Knock it off the money you're putting towards buying me a new bed.'

**Thanks again, guys. Please R&R. Love you all…. Hugss! Xx**

**(: **

**Lol.**


	13. Wedding Vows

**Hey, like my clever idea. Represents a new paragraph!**

**Thanks for reading. WOOP THIRD CHAPTER IN A DAY!**

**R&R. NO FLASHBACKS NOW! **

**xx**

Dean growled at his brother, shovelling meat feast pizza into his mouth. Pretending to gag when Sam held a piece of pepperoni between his teeth, and Gabriel took it, kissing him.

'Yuck.'

'Yeah.' Cas agreed absent-mindedly, stroking Dean's hair.

'Imagine how we look. Two couples, one married, one _getting _married next week. Sprawled on a eating pizza.' Sam laughed, pulling Gabriel onto his lap.

'Yeah.' Cas agreed again.

'Sam…' Dean poked his brother tentatively. 'I need to talk to you. Pivately.'

SAM POV.

I looked at Dean uncertainly as he herded our partners out of the room. Sitting on the bed, his eyes shone with tears.

'I'm scared, Sammy. I'm scared. What if he changes his mind? What if he decideds he doesn't want me anymore?' Dean whimpered -_ whimpered _- looking up at me uncertainly. 'I can't go through that. It'd kill me.'

'Deano, chill. Castiel loves you. You know that. Hell, _everyone _knows that. Is this because you're stuck with your vows?' Dean nodded, blushing.

'They're crap, Sammy. And I know for a fact that Gabriel fucking _bawled _at Cas's. I'm screwed.'

'Have you written anything yet?'

'Yeah, but -'

'Read.' Dean sighed, pulling the crumpled paper from his pocket.

'_Castiel Winchester, my beautiful, gorgeous, amazing _husband_._

_You know I love you, you know I'll never leave,_

_But I say to you now, _

_In front of all these people,_

_I know that you love me too. _

_We've been through a lot -_

_Hell, more than most. _

_But throughout it all, _

_You've always been there._

_To hold me when I cry,_

_To hush me when I scream. _

_You're the one who kept me going when I _

_Had innocent blood staining my hands._

_It was you, Cas._

_It was always you._

_You're the one_

_Who had me smiling,_

_Even when I wanted to cry._

_Who kept me alive, _

_When I wanted to die._

_Kept me eating,_

_When I wanted to starve._

_Kept my heart beating,_

_And now it's yours._

_Forever and always._'

Dean cleared his throat and glanced up at me, gasping when he saw the tears rolling down my cheeks.

'Dean. That is beautiful. You have nothing at all to worry about.' He smiled.

'Thanks Sammy.' He pulled me into a tight hug, telling me he loved me.

'Maybe we should avoid chick-flick moments.' I muttered gruffly.

'Yeah.' He agreed, releasing me.

_Awkward…_

'Forget about paying for the bed, by the way.'

'I didn't plan to.'

**(: Those vows were awful… damn my mind! I'm sooo never writing my own vows. Before anyone asks, it wasn't meant to rhyme, that's why it doesn't. I think…**

**Thanks again, guys! Please please please review! Jo x**


	14. And Marriges

**WOOH! Chapters! I've been seriously ill for two days, but still I write. All for you. (: My marvellous readers! **

**Please R&R.**

**Bring the tissues to this chapter. **

**Trust me.**

**(:**

**Lol.**

**Btw, NP means new paragraph. A new good idea from me. (:**

_**(CAS POV)**_

**NP**.

I huffed, laughing softly when Gabriel said something that was supposedly funny. I wasn't listening. Dragging my fingers through my tousled hair, as Gabe slapped them away.

'Stop it!' He growled, restyling my hair. 'Don't touch!'

'Bite me, bitch!' I snarled back.

'Cas, breathe. Please.' Gabe murmured, hugging me.

'Thanks Gabriel. Sorry I snapped. Nerves, you know?'

'Yeah, I know. Now come here, I need to do your tie.' He fixed my black tie, rolling the matching jacket onto my shoulders.

'Hey, careful! That's a fifteen thousand dollar jacket.'

'Show off.' He murmured, so low I could barely hear. I ignored him, breathing deep, trying to control my nerves.

'It's time.' Sam rapped his knuckles on the door, grinning at me. He looked great in his tux, black and white looking smart with his blond-ish hair.

'Come on. And whatever you do, please don't pass out.' I nodded, feeling sick, as Gabriel took my arm.

**NP.**

I felt butterflies churning in my stomach, but then I saw him. Dean.

Stood at the alter, a slow, sexy smile spreading across his face. Dressed in a white suit, brown hair flicking into his eyes from his forgetting to get it cut. I was there, suddenly, right in front of him, distantly aware of Sam by his side, grinning.

'Dean, you look-'

'Breathtaking.' He finished for me, reaching out to stroke my face.

'Yeah.' I blushed, instantly noticing that everyone was staring at me.

'Look at me. Right at me. Its just us. Just us.' I smiled, looking to our 'priest/pastor'. Makeshift. Alastair was grinning, staring at the two of us.

'Anyway. Are you two ready?' I was only half-listening, as I count the colours in his eyes. Losing myself in them.

They weren't black.

They were green. Green.

And other colours too. Green and silver and grey and brown and blue and hazel and black. Lots of colours.

'I do.' He said. Shit, we were there already? I repeated after Alastair, then smiled.

'I do.' My voice warbled slightly, making Dean smirk. Smartass.

'I now pronounce you husband and… husband. You may kiss the… husband?' Alastair offered, and Dean smirked.

'Slick.' He scoffed, pulling me into him by the hips. He bit my bottom lip, making my mouth open, his tongue duelling with mine as we kissed. Binding our selves, our lives, together. Forever.

**NP. (NO POV)**

Dean laughed at his husband, as, when they broke apart, he jumped up and down, squealing with excitement.

'Dude, less of the chick-flick moment!' Dean chuckled, clasping Cas's hand as their friends laughed.

'Sorry, sorry!' He screeched. Dean smiled as Sam hugged Castiel. He was so glad they could get along now. Peacefully. Shame the same couldn't be said for himself and Gabriel.

Gabe had earned himself the nickname 'The Trickster', and not without reason. The dick was always trying to get at Dean, so frustratingly annoying that sometimes Dean wondered if he could kick him back up to heaven himself. Sure, Dean loved Gabe, _very _deep down, but more often than not he was just irritating.

'I believe… it's time to eat.' Dean laughed.

'Stop thinking with your stomach.' Cas replied, grinning.

'I'm not. We eat, we speech, then we have sex. I think you'll find I'm thinking with my dick.'

**Yeah. I'm not done. I have another few chapters left yet. Then a sequel.? Maybe?**

**(: R&R.**

**And yeah, let me know what you think. Sequel? **

**BTW I have a plan for a sequel, but important information? Is that all mentioned - Sam, Gabe, Cas and Dean are SEVENTEEN. SEVENTEEN, YA HEAR! People, in my world, don't age in hell. **

**And…**

**Oh wait.**

**That comes up next chapter. Never mind.**

**So your thoughts, please. Sequel? Trilogy? Series? Your choices! **

**Thanks again x **


	15. School! Last Chapter!

Second chapter! Woo!

Im not gunna do much personal crap, I just wanna write. So.

Ciao! And Thanks for reading!

Please R&R!

NP. (CAS)

**We'd been on the surface for… three weeks now? And Dean's mood had been getting better every day. Alastair had agreed to release the Winchester brothers from their unholy predicament, as a wedding present for Dean and myself after our years of servitude under him. And we knew we'd be eternally grateful. Now that Dean wasn't torturing poor souls every day of his life, he had a spark in his eye that was so beautiful it made my blood sing.**

**And he was **_**mine**_**. **

**I'd listened to him read his speech. And cried. Uncontrollably. For three hours. But Sh. **

'**Cas.' Dean murmured in his sleep, his arms tightening around me. 'Castiel.' I smiled, and kissed his hair.**

'**I'm here, baby. I'm here.' I mumbled. He sighed, rubbing his face into my shirt. I grimaced as I heard Sam moan next door, shaking my head. Really, everyday? Did they have to? So **_**loudly**_**? Jeez. I knew what I was getting them for their anniversary next month. **

**A gag.**

**NP.**

I sighed as Dean stirred.

'Awake already? It's only been an hour.' I shrugged, staring into his eyes. No matter what, I always missed those eyes when he slept.

'Yups. I had a good dream-idea.' His voice was thick with sleep, and I smiled, running a finger through his tousled hair.

'What?'

'We're seventeen. We _could _pose sixteen, or even fifteen.'

'So?'

'I want to go back to high school.' My eyes widened, and I laughed.

'Why? Not complaining, it's just that most people seem to hate school.' I brushed his kiss-bruised lips with mine, and smiled.

'I hated high school. But I want… normal. Average. Calm.' He frowned. 'I get it if you don't understand, and don't want to go.'

'No! No, it's a great idea. Lets do it. Sammy and Gabe?'

'Can be with us, if they like.'

'I'll ask.' A loud groan cut me off, and I shook my head. 'In half an hour.

**NP.**

'Sam? Sammy, you decent?' Sam yelled back, and I walked in, laughing. Sam and Gabe were lay in bed, sweat slick and grinning. Since we'd moved up here, Sam's arrogant cockiness had worn off, and he was so much less of a dick now. And even more in love with my cousin.

'What's up, Cas?'

'Dean wants to know if you want to pretend to be a fifteen year old, and go back to high school.'

Silence. Then- 'What the fuck?'

'You heard.'

'Uh.. Gabe?'

'I'm up for it, babes. If you are?'

'Yeah sure, okay. When?'

'I'm calling the school in a min.'

**So? Whatya think? That'll be the theme of the next one -if there is a next one- and this is the last chapter of this one. **

**Love you all, thanks for your continued support throughout my writing! Please R&R, and let me know if you want a sequel! xx**


End file.
